Throneworld
by ksandefur
Summary: Throneworld is the newest park added to the Delos empire. There are no rules, only a game. In this game there is one goal, to rule the seven kingdoms.  Here, you can live your wildest fantasies. Remember, these violent delights have violent ends.


Today is the day I begin my visit to Throneworld. I have been awaiting this day for a few long months. I am unsure what to even expect, I have heard of many great and horrific experiences. I was very reluctant to come, after hearing about the people that were killed in Westworld. For some reason, people just can't stay away. As I sit in this carriage, I'm starting to feel the adrenaline coarse through my body. Finally, we stop and I take a step out. We are in the middle of the forest, here we are given a few options. Our goal is to rule the 7 Kingdoms. We can do so by infiltrating the Lannisters and take over Cersei's throne. Another way is to take over another house and call for war. There are two other houses involved in this world, House Stark and House Targaryen. The other players in my group have their heads set on war. I do not believe that's the way this game is meant to be played. Why not cut the head off the snake directly? My plan is to make my way into Cersei's castle, and killing her, putting me on the Iron Throne.

Finally, the horses stopped. I sort of froze for a minute, unsure if I was driver hopped out and flew open the door. I stepped out into a dark forest. "Your losing light" the driver said, "you better hurry." I asked him which way King's Landing is, and he replied "North." Of course I DIdn't know which direction North actually was, but i just nodded my head, grabbed my bag and started walking. My bag consist of extra clothes, bread, water,and my fire starter kit. I followed the only trail, hoping it lead to King's Landing. After what seemed like hours, I stopped to set up camp for the night. It looked like someone had camped here before, there was some firewood and pieces of cloth left behind. I wondered if this might be a set up, but I quickly rushed that thought out of my head. I took out my fire kit and laid out its contents. I put some steel, a flint rock and char cloth in it. We were only supposed to bring things that were in the medieval times. I collected some tinder and put some char cloth in the middle. Then, I started hitting the steel on the flint..Nothing happened. I tried again, and same, no smoke, nothing! Luckily, I had a feeling this would happen, I grabbed the lighter I hid in my bag. I flicked it on and BAM there was a flame! Ah the simple joy of having a lighter. I put a few logs in the fire and was ready for dinner. I ate some gourmet bread that was so nicely provided. Still hungry, I thought about how I was going to get into King's Landing. I heard about some tunnels that lead straight into the castle, but I was doubtful that existed. Maybe I could just walk in? No, they wouldn't make it that easy.. Maybe the tunnels do exist, they are just out side of King's landing, located in the rocks off the ocean. That would probably be my best bet at easily getting close to Cerci. Suddenly, I hear a footsteps in the distance, and they are getting closer. My heart starts to race as they are just feet from me. I gripped my dagger ready for the worst when I hear a friendly voice " I am not here to harm you." I quickly turned around and watch a very small shadow approach me. "Don't come any closer" I yelled, pointing the dagger at him. He moved a few steps closer and I finally got a glimpse of his face. "My name is Tyrion Lannister, I was hoping I could trade for wine?" I thought to myself, Tyrion Lannister, this was just the man I needed to get into the castle! "Wine" I said, "who doesn't have wine in these parts?" Tyrion laughed and said "well let's drink, I will pay you a fair amount of coin." I wouldn't let him, thinking maybe I could gain his trust. About halfway through the wine, Tyrion started to loosen up. I decided this is the time to ask for his help. "You seem like a wise man, if one were to want to get into the castle unseen, how might one go about that?" Tyrian giggled, "You want to sneak into the Cersei's Stronghold?" Yes,I need your help, I begged. He exclaimed "Come with me!" "I need someone to join me on my journey." "What is your journey?" I asked. "What is YOUR journey?" Tyrion replied. Fair enough, and we went on with the agreement that we will not explain to one another the reason behind our castle visits. In the morning we began our travels. I woke up what seemed only hours later to Tyrian giving me a nudge, whispering "shhh, I hear someone coming." I thought to myself, finally some action! I heard a what sounded like two people heading straight for us. I Tyrian slid over a sword, and said "that knife won't do you any good." I quickly grabbed it, as the two men discovered the camp. They drew their swords and charged at us. I jumped up and one of the men swung his weapon at me, missing me by inches. I didn't think they would attack me, I was shocked. I grabbed my sword thrust it into the man's chest. He looked into my eyes with pain and yelled. It seemed so real. I dropped the sword and looked over, Tyrion had killed the other man, but was injured. He laid there holding a stab wound, I knew he would not make it. He grabbed me and held me close to him. " I know your intentions on the journey," Tyrian mumbled, "you must take that sword, it is valyrian steel, you will need it." He pulled me closer and told me how to get to the passage and where Cerci would be in the next morning. "Good Luck," gasped Tyrion as he struggled with his last breaths. I know he is not a human, but I thought he deserved something. I crossed his arms over his chest, closed his eyes and pulled cloth over his body.

I walked through the night, hoping I was going the right way. The sun was barely peaking over the mountains when I finally have arrived at the beach. I found the cave entrance Tyrion told me about. I went into the cave, I couldn't see an inch in front of me. I kept going, stumbling my way through the cave. It suddenly turned into a room where I found statue upon statue towering over me. Tyrian said Cerci will be down here with her brother Jamie. I anxiously awaited her arrival. I eventually hear footsteps down the hall. I am ready to do what it takes. Cerci appeared around the corner and I thought that this was my only chance. The time has come, the final goal lies in front of me, The Iron Throne. The only thing standing between me and and it is Cerci. I can feel the cold of the valyrian steel in my hand as my adrenaline kicks in. There she is, no guards around. This can't be this easy, I thought. It has to be a trap in the game! "HAHAHA did you really think you could take MY throne that easily?" "SIr Gregor," she said. I felt the stone tremble beneath me as the mountain appeared behind the door. He approached me, sword drawn. As he got closer, I noticed a weak spot in his armour, and thrusted my blade through it. He grabbed my arm and pulled the blade deeper and his lifeless eyes stared directly into mine. "Take her to the dungeons," Cersei screamed. The mountain started pulling me away from her, when he abruptly stopped and turned around. There stood Jaime Lannister with a bloody sword in his hand. Cerci yells "kill the trader!" The mountain threw me across the room and I heard metal clanking together. I looked up and saw Cerci standing there in disbelief. The only one she trusted was betraying her. This is it, my final opportunity! I quickly ran over to to my sword. Cerci turned around as I reached for it. Jamie and the mountain were locked I could only image is a losing battle. Cerci frantically looked for a weapon. I could see the panic in her eyes. This was it, I charged at her and thrust the valyrian steel through her chest. She grabbed at my neck and squeezed. She kept squeezing harder and harder, to the point I couldn't breath. I started to panic. I tried moving away, but I could not get away from her grip. I grabbed the dagger in my waistband and shoved it into her throat. Her grip finally loosened and I backed away. It was odd, she looked at me with no emotion. She had no pain, as if she was content with this moment. She smiled at me as she took her last breaths. I did it, I was able to defeat the queen. I looked for Jamie and found him standing over the mountains body. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and said "it had to be done, she was a monster. Are you prepared to sit on the throne?" He brought me up to a grand room where sat the iron throne. He gestured to go ahead. I sat down and smiled, I have all the power in the world. What next, I thought, maybe it's time for some dragons in King's Landing.


End file.
